Persian and Team Rocket
by DiGiMoN FrEaK
Summary: Team Rocket, Persian, and Justin. Enjoy this, it is only a preview though!


**__**

I would like to dedicate this to a good, loyal friend of mine, hence he acts like Giovanni I made this for him. So enjoy readers!

Gio, this is for you man.

Persian and Team Rocket

"Purrrrrrsian" Persian meows as he wakes up from a nap.

A shadowed figure sits in a chair and calls. "Persian, c'mere Persian."

Persian jumps up onto the shadowed figure's lap and lies down as the shadowed figure scratches his ears. The shadowed figure picks up a phone and talks into it. "Justin" the figure says into the phone. "Yes sir?" is the reply.

"Get up here to the main hall immediately!" the figure shouts. "Y-yes sir!"

Suddenly a boy, looking about the age of 14 runs in and stands in-front of the figure, standing in attention to him, a bit out of breath. "Justin, reporting…Master, Giovanni." Justin says out of breath. "Stand down Justin" Giovanni commands. "Thank you sir…" Justin says as Persian hops out of Giovanni's lap and runs to Justin, rubbing against his legs. Justin bends down and pets Persian, smiling. Giovanni looks upon them and smiles.

Justin is the youngest member in Team Rocket. Giovanni likes him because Persian, the large cat who seemed to only like Giovanni, likes Justin and always seems to run to him when he comes in. Giovanni invites, or seemingly demands Justin to come in.

"Persian seems happy to see you Justin" Giovanni says smiling a little.

"Purrrrrrrrrrrsian" Persian purs against Justin's head and licks his face. Justin smiles as he softly pets Persian. Giovanni looks at Justin. "Justin" Giovanni says, now looking at Persian. "Sir?" Justin says looking up at Giovanni, Persian rubbing against Justin still as if he wants to be petted. "How would you like to baby sit Persian for me? I have to leave for a few days to New Island for some work…I trust you'll take good care of him?" Giovanni asks.

"You mean it!?" Justin shouts. Persian looking at Giovanni as if surprised. "Yes, I trust you in every way Justin, besides, you've been with me since the age of 8 years…" Giovanni comments. Persian tackles Justin, and licking him on the face as if very happy. Justin laughs and pets Persian on the head. Giovanni smiles and stands up. "Justin, you take good care of Persian, and I may think about getting you some Pokemon of your own…" Giovanni says. "Yes sir!" Justin says happily, running out with Persian. "That boy seems to make me happy…hmm…" Giovanni says while he thinks.

Justin walks down the hall going to his quarters, Persian at his side. Every Team Rocket member looking at him oddly, wondering why he has Persian beside of him…hence only one Persian is allowed in the HQ. One of the Rockets steps in front of him, Persian hisses. "Boy, where do you think you're going with Lord Giovanni's Persian?" the Rocket asks demandingly.

"Giovanni told me to care for Persian…" Justin replies. Persian hisses and glares at the Rocket. "Purrrrsian…Purr…" Persian scowles at the Rocket. Persian then begins to rub against Justin's legs. Justin pets Persian. "Alright…you may go boy…" the Rocket says as he backs out of the way. Justin walks into his room, Persian following and looking around. "Here we are Persian." Justin says as he sits on his bed. Persian instantly jumps onto Justin's lap and purrs. Justin scratches Persian's ears softly.

A Rocket comes in swiftly and looks at Justin. He stands attention to him. "Wha…?" Justin says confused. "Lord Giovanni sent me to tell you, that YOU are in charge of Rocket HQ while he is gone. He supposes you'll take good care of it" the Rocket says a bit fast. "A-alright…tell Giovanni I shall do as he says." Justin begins to pet Persian again as the Rocket runs out. "Would Giovanni really put me, a KID in charge of Rocket HQ…?" Justin says petting Persian slowly.

Giovanni walks into Justin's room a bit. "Yes Justin, I know you're thinking why I would put a kid in charge. One reason I trust you with everything and you are the most loyal one to me. Now, take good care of everything, and you shall be rewarded." Giovanni says as he walks out. "Yes sir" Justin replies softly.

Someone is looking in the window…a guy…a girl…and a Meowth.

"Why does the kid get the job of watching over things!" the girl shouts.

"I don't know Jessie, but it's just not right" the guy pouts. "Meowth thinks that it should be me in there instead of that Persian!" Meowth pouts. "Well look on the bright side Meowth, James, we still have each other" Jessie comments. They all hug each other then look back at Justin.

Justin gets up, Persian following and walks to Giovanni's quarters and sits in his chair. Persian jumps back onto his lap and Justin pets him. "I wonder what Giovanni had to do…" Justin thinks as three people, looking a bit young are thrown in-front of him. "I found these three outside, claiming to be Ash, Misty, and Tracey." The Rocket exclaims then walks to the door and stand. "What were you three doing around here?" Justin asks demandingly while scratching Persian's ears. "Nothing! This stupid Rocket just grabbed us off the street!" Ash yells. "W-who are you…? This is Rocket HQ…and you aren't Giovanni…" Misty says thinking. "Giovanni has put me in charge for a while, while he is gone on buisness." Justin replies. "But…you're only a kid!" Ash says. "Hmm…yes and so are you Ash, but I am 3 years older than you, so can it!" Justin shouts. "HEY! He may be 11 but at least he can be polite every once and a while!" Misty shouts at Justin. Misty turns around and mumbles to herself a bit. "Though…he is cute…" Misty turns back around. A girl runs in and slings herself across Justin's neck hugging him. "Justinnnnn!" the girl shouts. "Hello there Allie" Justin says smiling. Justin gives Allie a little kiss. Allie smiles. "Rocket, just take them outside and let them be on their way." Justin says hugging Allie again. As the Rocket takes them out, Misty glares at Allie untill she is tossed out. Ash, Misty, and Tracey all walk down the road.

Allie holds onto Justin's neck hugging him. "I missed you!" Allie shouts happily. Justin smiles. "I missed you too" Justin replies. Justin whispers something in Allie's ear and Allie runs off giggling. Justin sits back and wonders about Giovanni.

---Meanwhile…---

Giovanni steps out of the helicopter on the roof of the lab. "Giovanni! So glad you could make it, Mewtwo has snapped!" the Scientist yells as the helicopter's motor begins to shut off. "I shall take care of it…" Giovanni says assuringly.


End file.
